<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tartan Thighs by Quefish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826018">Tartan Thighs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish'>Quefish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When an Angel and a Demon Get Silly [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels and Demons sing backup, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crack, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Grease Inspired, Repurposing Musicals Badly, Song: Summer Nights (Grease), The Author Has Regrets but Not Many, musical crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by the title of an art piece by Whiteley Foster, so I dedicate it thusly :)</p><p>Aziraphale and Crowley sing about their relationship, confusing everyone. Sung to the tune of Summer Nights from Grease.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When an Angel and a Demon Get Silly [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tartan Thighs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteleyFoster/gifts">WhiteleyFoster</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Crowley:</b> Tartan lovin’, not quite my wish<br/>
<b>Aziraphale:</b> Tartan lovin’, ‘cuz it is styl’ish<br/>
<b>Crowley:</b> Met an angel, bit bastardly<br/>
<b>Aziraphale:</b> Met a demon, nice as could be<br/>
<b>Both:</b> Tartan ties hide skin from the eyes, and oh, those tar’tan thighs</p><p><b>Demons:</b> Tell me more, tell me more<br/>
<b>Ligur:</b> Did you get very far?<br/>
<b>Angels:</b> Tell me more, tell me more<br/>
<b>Michael:</b> Does he have a, I think they’re called cars?</p><p><b>Crowley:</b> He sat in his cell, wings in a twist<br/>
<b>Aziraphale:</b> He slithered to me, reared up and hissed<br/>
<b>Crowley:</b> I saved his life, from discorporation<br/>
<b>Aziraphale:</b> He showed off, but it was my Temptation<br/>
<b>Both:</b> Tartan lace and a blushing face, but oh, those tartan thighs</p><p><b>Angels:</b> Tell me more, tell me more<br/>
<b>Uriel:</b> Was it love at- wait did you say you did a Temptation?<br/>
<b>Demons:</b> Tell me more, tell me more<br/>
<b>Hastur:</b> Wait, you didn’t let the angel die?</p><p><b>Crowley:</b> Took him drivin’, ninety in the city<br/>
<b>Aziraphale:</b> He slowed down a bit, because he’s a sweetie<br/>
<b>Crowley:</b> Snogged him good, outside the Ritz<br/>
<b>Aziraphale:</b> Called him dear, he fell ‘part to bits<br/>
<b>Both:</b> Tartan socks would block many cocks, til you see, those tartan thighs</p><p><b>Demons:</b> Tell me more, tell me more<br/>
<b>Dagon:</b> I don’t understand what’s going on here<br/>
<b>Angels:</b> Tell me more, tell me more<br/>
<b>Sandalphon:</b> Is it pornography? Or evil? Both probably.</p><p><b>Aziraphale:</b> He blushed brightly when I held his hand<br/>
<b>Crowley:</b> He got turned on, ‘cuz said I was in a band<br/>
<b>Aziraphale:</b> He was cute, shy, and put litter in the bin<br/>
<b>Crowley:</b> Oh he was good, knew just how to sin<br/>
<b>Both:</b> Tartan pattern, but none of that matters, but oh, oh, those tartan thighs</p><p><b>Angels:</b> Tell me more, tell me more<br/>
<b>Gabriel:</b> Is this treason? This is treason, right?<br/>
<b>Demons:</b> Tell me more, tell me more<br/>
<b>Beelzebub:</b> Oh yeah, because punishing them worked so well last time.</p><p><b>Aziraphale:</b> He drove me home, dropped me outside<br/>
<b>Crowley:</b> Told him I was off, hoped he liked the ride<br/>
<b>Aziraphale:</b> Tired of waiting, I made my move<br/>
<b>Crowley:</b> Panicked and fled, but that’s hardly news<br/>
<b>Both:</b> Tartan dreams, should rip every seam, to get to ... those tartan thighs</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much for reading! I truly hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>